Haruhi or Ai?
by Violet Shadow Kurayami
Summary: What if Haruhi was rich, sounds unorignal huh? What is haruhi had a job with her friends that she grew up with, What if she was a famous singer named Ai and was in a band called Loveing Life, Killing Hate. What will the hosts do if they find out
1. Loving Life, Killing Hate

**__******

**Haruhi or Ai?**

**__******

**Chapter One- The Secret Job**

ShadowKurayami- Okay a new story its an Ouran High School host Club Fic

* * *

Pairings

you ppl vote

Haruhi  
-

Tamaki-

Hikaru-

Kyouya-

Mori-

Kaoru-

Hunny-

Nashano-

Yasie-

Tsukiyo  
-

Nekozawa-

Kyouya-

Kaoru-

Mori-

Nashano-

Yasie-

* * *

"Ai we're on!" a girl yelled. "I comming Kirai!" Ai yelled. Both girls ran onto the stage Kirai was carring a guitar and Ai was carring a bass guitar.

Ai had long hip length brown hair with emerald green streaks pulled into to pig tails. She had dark golden eyes with emerald specks. She was about 5'5" and she was wearing a pair of emarald cut-off skinny jeans that cut off at mid thigh, a black tanktop which hugged her chest, and gold high stilletto shoes. Her bass guitar had gold and emerald dragon on it.

Kirai had knee length midnight black hair with sliver streaks pulled into 2 half buns on both sides of her head, her buns were being held by lavander chopsticks. She had sliver eyes with a purple mixed into it like you mixed 2 paints and you have yet to mix them together. She was about 5'7" and she was wearing a black chinese style kimono with the slits starting at mid thigh, on the kimono it had a dragon with sliver and lavander scales and she had on a pair of knee high stilletto sliver boots with black buckles. Her guitar was sliver with a black and blood red fox on it.

"Satsugai, Ikioi are you ready?" They asked when they went onto the stage. "Hai." the guys said going to the drums and keyboard.

Satsugai had sholder length black hair with ivory tips. His eyes were a slivery gray color. He was wearing gothic outfit, it was a pair of black skinny jeans and a black silk dress shirt with a blood red rose. He had on a pair of boots. His drums were white with blood red splattered all over them making it look like there was fresh blood on them.

Ikioi had slolder length black hair with ice blue streaks. He had ice blue eyes. He was wearing an outfit oppisite in color to Satsugai it was white while the rose was black and his boots were black. His keyboard was black with sliver and gold splattered on it.

"Are you ready!" Kirai and Ai yelled into their mics. A banner that said "Loving Life, Killing Hate" went over the stage. "Our first song is Monster!" Kirai yelled.

* * *

(**Kirai **_Ai __Ikioi_**Satsugai** _**Kirai/Ai **__**Ikioi/Satsugai**_**)**

_**I've never seen one like that before  
Don't look at me like that  
You amaze me**_

_He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart  
_**(You little monster)**

**He ate my heart  
He a-a-ate my heart out**  
_(You amaze me)  
_  
_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes  
_  
**I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah **_**That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er  
**_  
_He ate my heart  
_**(I love that girl)  
**_He ate my heart  
_**(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
**  
**He licked his lips  
Said to me  
Girl you look good enough to eat  
Put his arms arou**

**nd me  
Said "Boy now get your paws right off me"  
**  
_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you round before  
She mumbled something while we got down on the floor baby  
We might've fucked not really sure, don't quite recall  
But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah  
_  
_**That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
M-M-M-Monster  
That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er  
**_  
**He ate my heart  
**_(I love that girl)  
_**He ate my heart  
**_(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)_

_**He ate my heart  
He ate my heart  
Instead he's a monster in my bed **_  
_**He ate my heart the he ate my brain  
Uh oh uh oh  
**_**(I love that girl)  
(Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell)  
**  
_That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
_**(Could I love him?) **  
_(Could I love him?)  
_  
_That boy is a monster  
M-m-m-monster  
_**(Could I love him?) **_**That boy is a monster  
Er-er-er-er**_

_**I wanna Just Dance**_  
_**But he took me home instead**_  
_**Uh oh! There was a monster in my bed**_  
_**We french kissed on a subway train**_  
_**He tore my clothes right off**_

_**That boy is a monster**_  
_**M-m-m-monster  
**_

* * *

The crowd screamed for more. "The next song is Your Love is my Drug!" Ai Yelled

* * *

_Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
_  
**I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls  
**  
_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind_

_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
**_  
**Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis! **

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

_What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
_  
_**I just cant get you off my mind **__Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love_  
**I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love**

**I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away  
**  
_So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?  
_**(huh)**_ Your drug?_** (huh)**_ your drug?_** (huh)**_ your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?  
_  
_**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love (x2)  
**_  
**Heyyy heyyy your love, your love,your love,your love, (whispered) is my drug  
**_**I like your beard  
**_

* * *

"Okay its time to switch off people! Now it's time for Satsugai and Ikioi!" Ai and Kirai yelled switching places. Now Kirai was on the drums, Ai was on the keyboard, Ikioi on the bass guitar, and Satsugai on the guitar. "In my head!" Satsugai and Ikioi yelled.

* * *

**Everybodys looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Aint that the reason youre at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You aint gonna find a dance with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.  
**  
_Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.  
Youll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.  
_  
**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
**_In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.  
_  
_Some dudes know all the right things to say.  
When it comes down to it, its just a game.  
_**Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business lets skip foreplay.  
**  
_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes_.  
**You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down. **  
_Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.  
Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.__  
_

**Youll see a side of love youve never known.  
I can see it going down, going down. **

**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head. **

**_Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh._**  
**_You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on._**  
**_Shell be screaming out when it all goes down._**

_In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming no.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.__  
_

**In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
Youll be screaming more.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head, its going down.  
In my head.\  
**

* * *

"Okay our last 2 songs of the night are... Good Girls Go Bad and Airplanes!" All four yelled.

* * *

**I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
**  
**I know your type**_ (your type)  
_**You're daddy's little girl**  
**Just take a bite **_(one bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control ____**She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild**_

**I make them good girls go bad  
**_I make them good girls go bad  
__**You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)  
Good girls go  
**_  
**I know your type **_(your type)  
_**Boy you're dangerous  
And you're that guy **_(that guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
_  
_She was so shy  
'Til I drove her wild  
_  
_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
**__I was hanging in the corner  
__**With my five best friends  
**_**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
**_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)  
Good girls go bad (bar bad bad)  
Good girls go bad  
**_  
**Oh she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance**  
_And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance  
_  
_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_**And he got a way with them girls in the back  
Actin' like they too hot to dance**

**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
**_Them good girls go bad yeah  
Good girls go bad  
_  
_**I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist  
**_

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)  
Good girls go bad (bad bad bad)  
Good girls go bad**_

**You get another h****Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now ****(wish right now, wish right now)****  
**_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now __(wish right now, wish right now)  
_  
_**Yeah**_  
_I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
_and soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night 

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now_ **(wish right now, wish right now)**  
**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **_(wish right now, wish right now)  
_

_Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job, before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get into the subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now a days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
Then maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days  
_**Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape  
And back before I tried to cover up my slang  
But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand and then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes  
**

_**Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **__**(wish right now, wish right now)  
**__**Can we pretend that airplanes**__**  
**__**In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now **__**(wish right now, wish right now)  
**_

* * *

"Okay! Thank you for comming to support us tonight!" Ai Yelled. "Yea! Unfortunatly this is our last concert for a while, but in summer we will be in Kyoto for another concert!" Kirai yelled. "Thank you and peace out!" Satsugai and Ikioi yelled.

* * *

Kirai walked into the back room with Ai. "That was a great concert Haruhi-chan." Kirai said changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a sliver T-shirt with fishnet long sleves. "Yes it was Tsukiyo-chan. Now we have to finish school before the next one." Haruhi said putting on pair of black loose jeans and a emerald green tanktop.  
They walked out to see Satsugai and Ikioi in ripped black skinny jeans. Ikioi had on a black T-shirt with a blood red skull on it. Satsugai had on a white T-shirt with that said "I'm strange maby ever crazy but theres never a dull moment!" in blood red writing.  
Nashano, Yasie are you guys ready to head home?" Tsukiyo asked Satsugai/Nashano and Ikioi/Yasie. "Yea, are you?" Nashano asked with a sugesstive smirk. Tsukiyo smacked him while Yasie and Haruhi shook their heads. "Baka..." Everyone except nashano muttered.


	2. Enter Koshiro Nashano & Yasie

ShadowKurayami- Okay chapter 2 people i need votes for Haruhi and Tsukiyo ok plz nd ty Oh i Dont Own anyone but Tsukiyo, Nashano, and Yasie!

"Haruhi-chan we will be starting to your school tomorrow." Tsukiyo said looking up from her labtop her glasses sliding down her nose. "Okay but why tomorrow?" Haruhi asked giggling Tsukiyo reminded her of Kyouya at times. "I have to send in the lyrics for Alejandero, Beautiful Nightmare, Me Against the Music, and Tears Don't Fall." Tsukiyo said pushing her glasses up. "Okay. Where are the guys? I wanna say bye before I head to school." Haruhi said. "They are destroying my kitchen, like ususal." Tsukiyo said with anger in her voice.

"Nashano! Yasie! Tsukiyo will be pissed if you don't clean up this mess! Oh! Bye I'm going to school!" She called walking out the door. "Oh shit Yasie hurry get the broom I'll get the mop!" Nashano yelled.

"Haruhi! My daughter!" Tamaki yelled when Haruhi entered the room. "Ohayo Sempai." Haruhi yawned. "Haru-chan did you not get enough sleep last night?" Hunny asked. "Not really I was up late studying for a upcomming test." Haruhi lied. 'More like I didn't get home till 3 am because that damn concert. Damn-' Haruhi thought. Haruhi's thoughts were cut off when her cell phone started to ring. "Hai?" She said.

_"You forgot your bento that I made you. Nashano will bring it to you at lunch."_

"Thanks, will he be at the front gate?"

_"Side gate, away from all thoes rich bitches."_

"Okay. Th-"

_"Your binding bandages are also in the bag, you forgot the second set."_

"Oh! Thank you I compleatly forgot!"

_"I know and it's no problem, I'll see you tonight. Ja."_

"Ja."

"What?" she asked when she saw all the looks that she was getting. "Who was that?" Kyouya asked looking up from his computer. "My father, I forgot my bento this morning." Haruhi said. "Oh! Tell Papa I say hi!" Tamaki exclamed.

The bell rang for class. "Todays cosplay is Angels and Devils!"Tamaki said while Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haurhi walked to class.

**"Haruhi we know that wasn't your father." **The twins said. "My dad moved to Los Angles a few months ago, my room mate called me." Haruhi said. "Why didn't you tell us Hauhi?" Hikaru asked. "Because, I knew you would pity me if I did. He wanted to go so I told him he should, I am capable to take care of myself." Haruhi said sitting down.

Soon lunch came. Haruhi was waiting at the side gate for Nashano. "That idiot made me come." Tsukiyo said from behind her. "Wow! You really look like a guy Tsukiyo." Haruhi said taking her bento. "That was the plan Haruhi-chan. I do not intend to come to this school looking like a girl." Tsukiyo said.  
Tsukiyo had her breasts bound to her chest with binding bandages, the bump that was left was left unnoticable because of her slightly over-sized Monster Black Unisex Fishnet Shirt. She had on a pair of black ripped up skinny jeans and ankle high combat boots. Her long hair was pulled into a brade that was draped infront of her sholder. She wasn't wearing her reading glasses eather.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me Tsukiyo-chan?" Haruhi said looking at her bento. "Sure, but while i attend this school call me Koshiro, okay Haruhi-chan?" Tsukiyo asked. "Hai." Haruhi said walking with Tsukiyo to the cafeteria.

"Guys this is Koshiro, an old friend of mine." Haruhi said. "Koshiro, this is Tamaki-sempai," She said pointing to the tall blond french man, "Kyouya-sempai," The tall man with black hair and glasses, "Hikaru and Kaoru," The twins, "Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai." The short man with blond hair and the tall man with black hair. "Hello." Tsukiyo said bowing slightly. "Hello, finally a commoner with manners." Kyouya said. "Rich bastard." Tsukiyo said.

Tsukiyo put her glasses on to start writing some notes on the host club in her notepad. The hosts other then Haruhi looked surprised. "Haruhi, today I am picking up my bike with Yasie would you like me to pick yours up and drop it off here?" Tsukiyo said. "Why would we let Haruhi ride a bike home when we can drop her off in a limo." Tamaki asked not trusting Tsukiyo. "Not a bicycle Sempai, a motorcycle. I got it for my birthday." Haruhi said regretting that last part. "Your birthday! When was that!" Tamaki yelled. "Two weeks ago." Tsukiyo said with a slightly evil smirk. "Sweet!" Kaoru said. "Yea, I designed the paint job myself." Tsukiyo said showing the twins a picture of her and Haruhi's motorcycles. "You even get all the details in." Hikaru said. "Hai." Tsukiyo said proud of her work.

Tsukiyo's phone started to ring. "Koshiro are you going to answer that?" Haruhi asked. "Hell no its Okkuu, Haruhi." Tsukiyo said putting her phone on silent. "Ugh! Why now?" Haruhi asked. Tsukiyo showed her a text message she got an hour earlier

_-Kirai_

_The concert date has been moved up. The next concert is on Saturday of next week._

_Kin Okkuu-_

"Excuse me I have to go. I'll see you later Haruhi." Tsukiyo said getting up so she could pick up the motorcycles and pick out the groups outfits for the concert.

After school the group saw Haruhi run up and hug 2 men that were not Koshiro. "Yasie! Nashano! Thank you!" She said taking the keys from them. The taller one, whispered something in her ear. "Hai, I'll be there tonight Nashano. Ja!" She waved good-bye.

"Who were they Haru-chan?" Hunny asked. "Nashano and Yasie a couple other friends of mine." Haruhi said.

After hosting Haruhi drove her motorcycle to Sakura Studios. "You know Kin you really know how to piss someone off." Haruhi said letting her hair out of the wig. "Yea, well the company needs the money since Koshiro and Koshii aren't around to put them in their place anymore." Kin said. It only took a second to see Tsukiyo hold Kin to the wall by her throat. "Never speak of my brothers like you knew them." Tsukiyo growled. "Get over it Tsukiyo, they're dead and they are not coming back." Kin said.

"Tsukiyo sing you solo song okay?" Nashano said to get her to calm down. The whole group knew how she felt, they were the older brothers to everyone, Koshiro the calm protector for Haruhi and Tsukiyo, life teacher to Nashano and Yasie, Koshii the perverted teacher to Yasie and Nashano and the brash protector to Tsukiyo and Haruhi.

**Na na  
Na na na na na**

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you...

"Gomen Koshiro...Koshii...I'm sorry!" Tsukiyo said running out of the room. She locked herself in the bathroom, hot tears running down her face. "Why...why...WHY!" Tsukiyo screamed.  
~*~Flashback~*~

"Tsukiyo you gotta get some sleep you've been up all night practicing for the adution. Look the others are asleep, why dont you?" Koshiro asked in a soft voice. "It has to be perfect-" She was cut off. "No it doesn't Tsukiyo. Get some sleep you can practice tomarrow when you wake up." Koshii, Koshiro's younger twin said. "Fine." Tsukiyo said.  
The sleeping group awoke to yelling and gun shots. Tsukiyo ran downstairs and she wished she didn't. Koshiro was against the wall with a gunshot wound to his chest. And Koshii was lying on the ground covered in blood with a gunshot wound to the head.  
"G-gomen Ts-Tsuki-ch-chan..." Koshiro whispered while coughing up blood. "Koshiro-Nii-san please don't leave me too... all we have left is you...please..." Tsukiyo whispered. "Gomen-na-nasai..." He whispered before taking his last breath.  
Yasie was holding a sobbing Haruhi, Nashano covered Koshii with his jacket while Tsukiyo just stared at Koshiro with an empty look in her eyes. Nashano, Haruhi, and Yasie knew that day they lost the best friend they grew to know and love.

~*~End Flashback~*~

"Kin, you bitch! You know how she feels about that!" Haruhi yelled. They were the last of her biological family that was living...She is the last of the Kurayami line. Haruhi had tears in her eyes while the guys glared at their manager.  
Nashano went to the bathroom. "Tsukiyo..come out please..."He whispered and the door opened. Tsukiyo cried into Nashano's chest while he held her, just like when she was a child.  
"Nashano... thank you and I'm sorry." Tsukiyo whispered. Nashano chuckled, "Why are you sorry?" Tsukiyo blushed, she hasn't been this open with her feelings since Koshiro and Koshii died. "For soaking your shirt." She whispered. "I don't mind, sometimes it's good to let your emotions out Tsukiyo." He said.  
The next day everyone put on a nice pair of clothes which consisted Tsukiyo in a pair of gray skinny jeans and Nashano's Black Sabith T-shirt. They all went to Ouran to be put in the same class. "You should join the Black Magic Club..." a voice whispered from behind the musical group. They all jumped excluding Tsukiyo. "A black magic club...Sweet!" She exclamed. She turned around and she was Nekozawa's dark apperence and she blushed when his crystal blue eyes met her sliver and purple eyes.  
"So a beautiful hime, like Haruhi-san has joined the school." Nekozawa said. Both Haruhi and Tsukiyo blushed at being called beautiful.

Cliffy! lol


	3. Nekozawa, Halloween, and Graves Oh my!

ShadowKurayami- Okay i still need votes

Haruhi  
======

Kyouya

Tamaki

Kaoru

Hikaru

Nashano

Mori

Hunny

Yasie  
=======

Tsukiyo

=======  
Nashano

Nekozawa

Kaoru

Kyouya

Yasie

Mori

* * *

"So that was Umehito Nekozawa?" Tsukiyo asked pushing her glasses up her nose. "Hai, he tends to pop out of nowhere every now and again." Haruhi whispered then shut her mouth when the teacher looked back. "He has beautiful eyes..."Tsukiyo whispered to herself. "He does, he also has beautiful blond hair." Haruhi said.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. He liked Haruhi and yet she was talking about Nekozawa. He started to draw out a plan to get back at Nekozawa.  
Tsukiyo started to listen to her Ipod while Haruhi took notes. Tsukiyo started to sketch a picture of her, Nashano, Haruhi, and Yasie.  
Haruhi was an angel with small wings, and a halo, she was in a white knee length dress it had a small straps and she had on white ankle boots and golden eyes. Nashano was a devil and he was shirtless with leather pants he had a devil tail and devil horns and black boots and blood red eyes. Tsukiyo was a siren, she was in a white robe with light blue feathers on the neck, wrist, and the bottom, and knee lengeth white boots, and she also had dark sapphire blue. (Same outfit the siren has from Martin Mystery ep9 Shriek from Beyond) And Yasie was a vampire, he had on an old style outfit, it was a pair of black slacks and a black dress shirt and dress shoes, he had a black cape that was red on the inside and some blood splattered on his face and blackmixed with blood red eyes.

"Wow thats awesome." Hikaru whispered when he saw the drawing. Tsukiyo nodded compleasly ignoring him. Haruhi smiled when she saw the picture, thoes were the costumes that Tsukiyo made for them. "Okay everyone since next week is halloween you get the week off from class to do something." The class rep said. "Kurayami-san!" He yelled when he saw Tsukiyo ignoring him. He walked over to her desk and grabbed her sketch book.

Tsukiyo calmly got up then picked the class rep up by his shirt. "Hand it over." She said her voice was so cold and dangerous that every one felt the room drop a few degrees and they moved away from them. "G-gomen!" He yelled handing her the book. Tsukiyo dropped him letting him fall to the ground.

The bell for lunch rang and Tsukiyo pulled out her bento when she sat down. Nashano and Yasie put chairs on eather side of her desk whild Haruhi turned her chair around. Tsukiyo made herself a small thermus of ramen and she had onigiri, coconut shrimp, orange chicken, and tempura. Nashano had a small thermus of yakisoba and onigiri, shrimp sushi, fried wontons, and yakitori. Yasie had Udon, onigiri, coconut shrimp, tempura, and yakitori. Haruhi had Miso soup, onigiri, shrimp sushi, orange chicken, and yaktori.

"So Koshiro why did you get so mad when the rep took your drawing." Nashano asked after taking a bite of yakitori. "Cause, it was our costumes I'm finishing up." Tsukiyo said. "What are we?" Yasie asked taking a bite of his onigiri. "Haruhi is and angel, you are a vampire, Nashano is a devil, and im a siren." Tsukiyo said before starting on her ramen. "Aw, why is Nashano the devil?" Yasie wined when he saw the picture. Tsukiyo grabbed her smaller sketch pad and showed him the other vampire costume option. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and an open blood splattered white shirt, blood was covering his face and chest. "I like this one better." Yasie said looking at the outfit.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled glomping Haruhi making Tsukiyo and Haruhi's food fall onto Tsukiyo's lap while Nashano and Yasie's food fell into their laps. "..." The 3 food covered teens glared at the blond french man. "Nashano. Yasie." Tsukiyo said. "Koshiro." They said looking at her. "YOU!" They all yelled at Tamaki. "Go! Away!" The guys yelled when Tsukiyo punched him and he knocked into a vase on the teachers desk. Nashano, Yasie, and Haruhi restrained Tsukiyo.

"Suoh-san?" Nekozawa asked entering the room. "Kurayami-san are you alright?" He asked noticing she was red with anger. "Nashano! Yasie! Haruhi! Let me go! I'm gonna kick that guys ass!" Tsukiyo yelled struggling against the 3. "You blond idiot it took me hours to make thoes lunches and look! Now they are all over our clothes!" She yelled.  
Kyouya checked Tamaki for enjuries while the rest of the group watched Tsukiyo try to kill their beloved king.

"Koshiro-san stop." Nekozawa said putting his cloke over Tsukiyo. Tsukiyo stopped right away. "N-Nekozawa-sempai?" She questioned looking at him. "Take it." He said with his blond hair falling into his crystal blue eyes. Nekozawa handed Tamaki a file then left.|

Tsukiyo looked at the cloke with a shocked expression then she blushed lightly. "Ano...Gomennasai, I'll be back later." Tsukiyo said running down the hall. She ran to her motorcycle and opened the side pack pulling out a pair of black low-rise jeans and a white T-shirt with a sliverly gray cresent moon and a black diamond shaped star. She grabbed some extra clothes for Nashano and Yasie.

Two light bulbs went off. Hikaru and Kaoru notice when Koshiro's ramen broth splashed on his shirt it tightened showing the slight bump of her breasts. (When I'm talking about the Hosts I'll say Tsukiyo is Koshiro)

"Did you-" "Yes." **"It seems that Haruhi hasn't told us something." **The twins said to eachother. "Hunny and Mori looked over at the twins to see them smirking. "Takashi what do you think they're planing?" Hunny asked after he checked up on Tamaki. "Ah.." Was all Mori said.

Koshiro walked back into the room with her clean clothes and cloke on. "Here." He said tossing the extra clothes to his friends. "Kurayami you now owe us 45,000,000¥ from punching Tamaki and making him knock over a vase on the desk." Kyouya said. Koshiro glared at Tamaki. "Since you don't have money you are going to pay the debt off by working for is like Haruhi." Kyouya continued. "We'll help work the debt off since we do _everything _together." Nashano said while Yasie nodded.

Nashano wrapped his arms around Koshiro's waist while Yasie had his arm slung around his sholders. Haruhi staried at them. 'They pulled a Hitachiin twins act.' She thought speachless.  
**"As are we."** Kaoru and Hikaru said doing the same to Haruhi. Nashano and Yasie smirked at the Hitachiins. "Well maby-" "We can share-" **"Them both." **Nashano said smirking. "We like-" "The way-" **"You think." **Hikaru and Kaoru said smirking back.

"Just great..." Koshiro said. "I know." Haruhi agreed sighing. The two "toys" had a feeling they were going to hate that four.  
Koshiro unconcsly clutched the cloke tighter when the twins gave him a devious smirk. It was as if he was thinking that Nekozawa would save him from the devils. He sighed, the only person who protected her wasKoshiro; the real Koshiro. Sure Koshii did too but, when they were younger Koshii and some other neighborhood kids made fun of her, Koshiro had helped her make friends and soon she had met Haruhi, Nashano, and Yasie. So she always believed she had no need for anyone else except the 5 she had just mensioned.  
"-yami-san. Kurayami-san!" Tamaki yelled. Koshiro's sharp glare snapped to Tamaki. He was still angry at Tamaki for knocking food on them. "Haruhi I'm going to ditch next hour, so I'll see you later." Koshiro said grabbing his bag.

"He's heading to 'Shi Gardens' isn't he?" Haruhi asked looking towards the two men across from her, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "Most likely. I still can't believe its been 3 years already." Yasie said. "Yea. It feels like it happened yesterday." Nashano said his eyes darkning slightly.  
"What happened?" Hunny asked, his innocent gold eyes looking at the 3. "Koshiro, had lost most of his family at a young age but, 3 years ago we were spending the night at Koshiro's house and while we were asleep hi-his-" Haruhi choked on a sob. "Go take Haruhi to the bathroom Nashano, I'll finish explaining." Yasie said. Nashano led Haruhi to the bathroom in the nurse's office.  
"Koshiro's brothers were murdered while we slept. They made him go to sleep and we all awoke to hear them yelling and then gun shots rang through the house and we all ran downstairs. Koshii one of his brothers was dead on the floor, and Kuroi (Koshiro's nickname) was saying to him that he was sorry. Kuroi died infront of Koshiro, that was the day the the real Koshiro was lost to us, he didn't speak for a year." Yasie explained.

Haruhi ran away from Nashano and ran towards the exit going to 'Shi Gardens'. 'She's always alone, not today not this day.' She thought running toward her location. She saw Tsukiyo and caught up to her. "Tsu...ki..yo...matta..." Haruhi panted. Tsukiyo waited for Haruhi to catch her breath. "Why did you follow me Haruhi." Tsukiyo whispered. Haruhi hugged Tsukiyo. "Your not going to go through this alone not if I have anything to say about it." Haruhi whispered.  
"Well lets get going then." Tsukiyo said grabbing Haruhi's hand walking toward the gardens.

"Haruhi went after Koshiro, Yasie." Nashano said walking into the room. "Why don't we go as well?" Yasie asked grabbing his bag. "Hai." Nashano said brabbing his bag heading out the door. "Hey!" Tamaki yelled. "Hm?" Yasie asked turning around. "Sie-kun may we come with?" Hunny asked. Nashano sighed and kept walking, he wanted to check on Haruhi and Tsukiyo. Yasie watched him walk away. 'Nashano, your such a fool you love her yet you won't tell her.' Yasie thought. "Hai, but we are walking." Yasie explained walking out the door with the group of men following.

Tsukiyo and Haruhi stopped at their house to change. Tsukiyo put on a dress she got from Koshii and Koshiro. It was a black knee length dress with a blood red and sliver dragon wrapped around it. Haruhi also put on a dress she got from them. It was emerald green knee length dress with golden flames on the bottom.  
Tsukiyo and Haurhi entered the small gate inside the gardens. The gates had the kanji for 'Kurayami Graves' it was a seprent part of the gardens for Tsukiyo's family. Only two people made it into this grave site that wasn't a Kurayami and it was her father's ex fiance Nozomi Herutsu, she was practally Tsukiyo's mother in everything but blood. And Kotoko Fujioka, she was her father's bestfriend growing up.

"Konnichiwa Otou-san, Nozomi-kaa-san, Koshiro-onii-san, Koshii-onii-san, Maiu-onee-chan, Kotoko-oba-san." Tsukiyo greeted the graves. "Konnichiwa Okaa-san." Haruhi greeted. They both places flowers on the graves. "Y-your a girl!" a voice yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" Tsukiyo demanded. "Yasie brought them." Nashano said glaring at Tamaki. "Yasie your dead." Haruhi and Tsukiyo said in a monotone.

"I do not want him in here. I will not have a fool like him near my family." Tsukiyo growled. "Your family?" Kyouya asked looking at the graves. "Yes if you didn't notice it said _Kurayami _Graves out on the gate." Haruhi growled. "Then why is your mother buried here?" Kyouya asked. "She was practally my aunt, so shut your mouth." Tsukiyo said.  
All of the host's eyes except Kyouya widened looking at Tsukiyo. She bowed towards the graves then walked out of the area. "Yasie you know how she only wants certin people here." Haruhi said. "Tsukiyo needs to get over it." Yasie said.

"Tsukiyo?" Kaoru asked. "Hai, her name is Tsukiyo." Nashano said. Tamaki looked toward the way Tsukiyo walked. He went after her to aplogize.  
"That baka... YASIE YOU BAKA!" she yelled. "Tsukiyo-san?" Tamaki asked slightly scared. "What?" she asked looking towards the french man. "I'm sorry about what happened at lunch and I'm sorry we came here without your permission." Tamaki said serously. "It's alright but you really picked a bad day to piss me off." She sat down at the base of a sakura tree. "3 years ago today my brothers were killed, and a week from now will be 12 years that my family was killed." She whispered looking at the falling petals.

"Do you have any other family?" Tamaki asked sitting next to the young girl. "Haruhi, Nashano, and Yasie. Thats it, te only people in the world who mean something to me." She said looking at Tamaki. "It seems Haruhi changes everyone's life in some way." Tamaki said smiling. "Yes it seems so." Tsukiyo said softly.

"You remind me of my older brother Koshii. A fool but when needed a strong man." Tsukiyo said. "Thats why I act the way I do, you remind me so much of him it hurts." Tsukiyo explained. Tamaki stood up. "From now on you are my imouto!" Tamaki exclamed. "Umm onii-san?" Tsukiyo asked. "Hai! Imouto-chan?" Tamaki asked with sparkly eyes. "...Your stepping on my dress..." She said looking at the bottom of her dress. "Gomen imouto-chan, I'll hire someone to fix-" Tamaki was cut off. "Iie, I'll fix it...it's a hobby of mine." Tsukiyo said. "Kawaii!" Tamaki exclamed hugging Tsukiyo. "Damn it! Someone Help!" Tsukiyo screamed trying to get out of Tamaki's death grip.

"Hey Tamaki wanna see some baby pictures of Haruhi and Tsukiyo?" Nashano asked with a smirk. Tamaki released Tsukiyo and went to look at the pictures. The two girls groaned when Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyouya joined Tamaki.

* * *

Okay Chapter 3 uploaded now i wont add any more chapters till i get 5 REVIEWS AND VOTES!


	4. Confessions, Pictures, Geisha, and WHAT!

Okay I only got one freaking vote...come on people!

hmmmm okay Thanks to Pageydoll!

so the pairings so far will be

Tsukiyo

* * *

Nekozawa- *

Kyouya-

Karou-

Nashano-

Yasie-

Mori-

* * *

Haruhi

* * *

Kyouya-

Tamaki-

Hikaru-

Kaoru-

Hunny-

Yasie-

Mori-

Nashano-

* * *

Kyouya stood there wondering why Nashano had pictures of Haruhi and Tsukiyo when they were infants. He looked at the picture, and he chuckled. It was Tsukiyo sitting on her knees in a black geisha-in-traning outfit, Haruhi had on a pink one, now the funny part was that they were both sitting on Yasie while he had chocolate covering his face. Tsukiyo was on his upper back while Haruhi was on his lower back.  
"Geisha outfits?" Hunny questioned aloud. "Hai. It was a family tradition to learn in the way of the geisha." Haruhi said blushing lightly. "Do you still do your geisha duties?" Kyouya said writing something down. "Hai only for fun though, its more of a go to the Ai Tea House, entertain the guys, get some complements sometimes gifts, then leave." Tsukiyo said. "But they're dirty old men! I don't want my imouto or daughter preforming for dirty old men!" Tamaki complained.  
Nashano sighed. "Tamaki you cant stop them. They love playing the part of a geisha just as long as they don't have to sell their virginity like in the past." Nashano said. "Okay enough of this subject, we got work." Tsukiyo said pushing Nashano and Haruhi pushed Yasie. "Work? You arn't aloud to have a job while your on a scholarship." Kyouya said. "Ah but the loopole! We already had the job _before_ we started at Ouran. So HA!" Tsukiyo said being a smartass. "Tsukiyo you stoped at the coffee shop earlier didn't you?" Yasie asked. "Iieeeeeeeeee." Tsukiyo said clearly lying. "Caramel freeze?" Haruhi asked. "Hai! Wait iie!- Damn it..." Tsukiyo mumbled. (I wish i owned that drink it was soooooo yummmy!)  
"Okay come on we gotta go." Nashano said as he and Yasie switched places with the girls pushing them out.  
The hosts stood there confused and by the time they got out of it the small group was gone.

* * *

Tsukiyo quickly ran into the dressing room and put on a leather mini-skirt, fishnet stalkings, a blood red tanktop and a leather jacket with stilletto knee high boots. Haruhi put on a emerald green poofy mini skirt and a golden top, she also had green leopard print tights and black flats.

Nashano and Yasie ran into the guy's dressing room as well. Nashano put on a ripped up white muscle shirt and a leather jacket and he put on some ripped up leather pants and combat boots. Yasie put on a pair of sliver leather pants, a midnight blue T-shirt, combat boots.  
"NOW HERE IS LOVING LIFE, HATING DEATH!" The announcer yelled into the microphone. The band ran onto the stage. "Sup my people!" Kirai yelled into the mic the coffee still clearly in her system. "We will be preforming our new song! Sexy Little Things!"

(**Ai **_Kirai __**Both**__)_

_What does it mean to say "I love you so?"  
_**What does it mean to say "You are the best!"?**  
_Hey, how many times can you possibly use_  
**The same gestures and same way of doing things that we're so utterly used to?**  
_The unconscious is such a scary thing,_  
**I can't hate the things that I don't notice, but…**

_**"Women don't know anything  
The are always just nodding with their lifeless eyes."  
If you think that, then that's a huge mistake.  
But, you are in my hands.  
**_  
_What does it mean "To get everything I wish for?"__**  
**_**What does it mean "I'll make you happy."  
**_Hey, those kinds of things are not the things we call stereotypical self satisfaction.  
_**To be given something is not happiness.**_**  
**__To be able to give and receive, that's…__**  
**_  
_**Women are always at the receiving end,  
Showing themselves like they have no intention or desire.  
I'll inform you nicely.  
We're setting up an environment.  
In other words, you are in my hands.  
**_  
**"Women don't know anything  
The are always just nodding with their lifeless eyes."  
If you think that, then that's a huge mistake.  
But, you are in the palm of my hands.**  
_Women are always at the receiving end,  
Showing themselves like they have no intention or desire.  
I'll inform you nicely.  
We're setting up an environment.  
In other words, you are in my hands._

_**Womens hearts and minds do not belong to men**_

(**Satsugai **_Ikioi __**Both)**_

[howls]

_Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?_**  
Why it's Little Red Ridin' Hood**

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf would want_

_Listen to me [howl]_

**Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I don't think even big girls should  
Go walkin' in these spooky old woods alone **

[howls]

_What big eyes you have  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad  
So, just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a way_

**What full lips you have  
They're sure to lure someone bad  
So, untill you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk, with me and be safe**

__

**I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Till I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walkin' with you alone **

[howls]

Little Red Ridin' Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf, so I won't

[howls]

What a big heart I have  
The better to love you with  
Little Red Ridin' Hood  
Even bad wolves can be good

  
_I'll try to be satisfied  
Just to walk close by your side_  
**Maybe you'll see things my way  
Before we get to grandma's place**

__

**Little Red Ridin' Hood  
You sure are lookin' good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want **

[howls]  
(Baaa)

"Okay, okay we know you love the songs but here is time for Kirai's solo song then its 2 duets between Kirai and Satsugai!" Ai yelled into the mic. Kirai took the mic. "This song is called slipped away." She said softly.

**Na na  
Na na na na na **

I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad.

I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly.

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

[Chorus]  
The day you slipped away...  
Was the day i found  
It, won't be the same  
Oh

I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why.  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by

Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back

[Chorus]X2

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you...

"This song is The last night." Satsugai said into the mic admiring Kirai's beauty, he thene wiped a tear away when he started to sing.

(**Satsugai **_Kirai __**both**__)_

**You come to me with your scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this**

_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But i know it's a lie_

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everwhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be**

**Your parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you  
They don't know you at all  
**  
_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But i know it's a lie_

**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everwhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me **

The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight

This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everwhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be

I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me

"This song is Bring me to life..." Kirai whispered looking into Satsugai's slivery gray pools.

_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit is sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And imagen__ home _

_[Chorus:]_  
**(Wake me up)  
**_Wake me up inside _  
**(Can't wake up)**  
_Wake me up inside _  
**(Save me) **  
_Call my name and save me from the dark _  
**(Wake me up) **  
_Bid my blood to run_  
**(Can't wake up) **  
_Before I come undone_  
**(Save me) **  
_Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me  
And make me real  
Bring me to life _

_[Chorus]_

_(Bring me to life)_  
**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside **  
_(Bring me to life)_

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling,  
Only you are the life among the dead _

**All of this time I cant believe I couldnt see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
**_I've been sleeping a thousand of years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
_**Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
**_**Don't let me die here  
**_**There must be something more  
**_Bring me to __life_

_[Chorus]_

_(Bring me to life)  
_**I've been living a lie  
There's nothing inside **  
_Bring me to life_

"Well thats the show people! Have a good night!" Ikioi said into the mic. "Oh and autograph signings well be net month at the Ouran High School!" Kin said after running on stage.

* * *

The small group went home it was almost 3am. Too tired to go to their rooms they all went to sleep in the living room. Nashano grabed Tsukiyo and fell onto the couch. "Love ya Tsuki." He whispered before going to sleep. Tsukiyo was too tired to reply. Haruhi was asleep in Yasie's arms in the recliner.  
'Do I love him or do I just care for him like a brother.' This thought went through Tsukiyo's mind when she fell asleep.  
Yasie kissed Haruhi's head before going to sleep himself. He smiled because of Nashano then her frowned at not taking his own advise.

* * *

OMG Nash loves Tsuki and who does Yasie love? Who knows! Oh wait me hahahahahahahhaha. R, R, &V

Read

Review

Vote


	5. Love? Photo Shoot & Run girls!

Okay 5th chapter. yeah!

* * *

Tsukiyo woke up around 4 in the morning. 'Ugh only an hour of sleep...' She though getting up. She went to her room, she walked over to her closet and pulled out a deep black kimono with sliver kanji's on it saying, 'A life worth living is a life to fight for. For I am Tsukiyomi-Kirai, a young geisha of the tea house.' She slipped her sandles on and walked to the tea house.

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san!" A young man said. "Oh, Konchuu-sama, how are you?" Tsukiyo said softly smiling at her regular. "I am fine, would you like me to walk you to the tea house?" He asked. "No, thank you though but, I have other arrangements." Tsukiyo said softly not noticing Hunny and Mori walking up the street. "Oh then I'll take you there." He said grabbing her wrist pulling her towards the street light. "Let go!" She growled. "Shut up, your coming with me." Konchuu growled. "The hell she is." Hunny growled from behind Tsukiyo. "Konchuu leave before my Onee-san hears about this." Tsukiyo growled then smiled at Hunny. Konchuu ran off. "Onee-san, but you dont have a sister." Hunny said. "My mentor Hunny-sempai." She giggled.

"See you guys later." She said bowing then she went to the tea house. She walked into her guest room and saw Kyouya and 3 other men. "Ah you must be Tsukiyomi-Kirai." The oldest said. She got onto the ground and bowed. "Hai I am." She said pouring them tea.

* * *

Haruhi, Nashano, and Yasie awoke to find Tsukiyo was missing. "She went to the tea house." Haruhi said. Nashano had a depressed look then he covered it up. "Well lets go get her we have to take pictures for the band." Nashano said.

'Does she love me or...' Nashano couldn't finish that thought it was too painful. He has loved her since they were childern, he was her first friend.

* * *

The small group went up to the door of Tsukiyo's guest room and they heard giggling. "Otori-sama you are too kind." Tsukiyo said. "Tsukiyo-chan we have another arrangement so we must go." Haruhi said through the door. "Otori-sama my friend is right I must go." Tsukiyo said bowing to the men. "Ja." She said leaving the room.

"Tsukiyo, can we talk?" Nashano asked when Haruhi and Yasie were ahead of them. "Nashano, I don't know if I love you. What I mean is I don't know how I love you yet." Tsukiyo said looking away.  
Nashano nodded understanding and he went ahead to with Haruhi and Yasie. Tsukiyo slowly walked behind them. 'I think I like him, but I think I also like Nekozawa-sempai he always makes me feel so... different.' Tsukiyo thought. She finally entered the dressing room.

Haruhi was already dressed in 2 inch stiletto heels, a emerald corsetted top, black spandex pants with a gold dragon on it.

Tsukiyo slipped on a pair of black short shorts, 3 inch stiletto knee high boots, a black mini dress and a sliver fishent top over her dress.  
The went to the set and she saw Nashano in black skinny jeans, ankle boots, and a blood red open dress shirt.

Yasie was in the same outfit except his dress shirt was an ice blue color, and it had kuro aisu on the back meaning black ice.

"Kirai, press up against Satsugai like you going to kiss him. Ikioi cup Ai's cheeks like you going to kiss her." Kin said holding a camara. Tsukiyo pressed her front to Nashano's chest, she closed her eyes and leaned in some. Yasie cupped Haruhi's cheeks and leaned in so they were inches away from kissing. Flash! "Satsugai kiss Kirai, Ai blush and rest your head on Ikioi's sholder.

Nashano tipped Tsukiyo's chin up and kissed her. Haruhi had a deep blush from thinking about the almost kiss and hid her face in Yasie's sholder. Flash!

'It's only a photo shoot man. She wouldn't kiss me unless she loved me.' Nashano yelled in his mind.

"Satsugai, kiss Kirai's neck. Kirai hold Ai to your body and whisper in her ear. Ikioi kiss Ai." Tsukiyo wrapped her arms around Haruhi's waist. Nashano was kissing Tsukiyo neck making her gasp softly while Haruhi and Yasie kissed. Flash!

"Ai lean onto the couch and Kirai get onto of her like you going to do something sinful." Haruhi laied in the couch with a deep blush while Tsukiyo was on top of her, straddlling her hips, with an evil smirk. Flash!

"Satsugai grab Ikioi's hair and yank his head back and lean in placing your mouth to his neck." Nashano grabbed a fist full of Yasie's hair and placed his mouth on Yasie's neck. Flash!

"Now indivisual pictures! Kirai, a dark temptress look. Satsugai, a wicked demon. Ikioi, a protective warrior. Ai, a innocent angle. Tsukiyo was on her knees and had a dark suductive look while she a finger to her lips. Flash! Nashano groaned when he saw her like that.

Nashano stood with a wicked smirk and lustful eye, his hand was out for someone to join him. Flash!

Yasie stood with a strong face his hands in a kung-fu position, his eyes had a hard look to them. Flash!

Haruhi sat on her knees, she looked into the camara with a sweet smile and a slight giggle escaped her making her look innocent. Flash!

"Okay your done for today." Kin said looking over the pictures. The group nodded and changed then went home.

Tsukiyo and Haruhi stood in the kitchen making dinner. They were making an American dinner. Steak, baked potato, carrots and green beans, and finally for desert a chocolat brownie with icecream and whiped cream on top.

Tsukiyo took her plate to her room and she locked the door. Tsukiyo started to pick out her kimono for halloween, her birthday and the annivercy of her otou-san and step-okaa-san's death.

The small group dressed in the school uniform. Koshiro and Haruhi looked tired, really tired. Nashano and Yasie took the liberty of driving them to school on they're motorcycles.

* * *

"Ohayo imouto-chan! Daughter!" Tamaki exclamed when he saw the 2 girls walk into the club room before school. "Ohayo Nii-san/Otou-san..." They said too tired to explain that he wasn't they're older brother/father. "Tamaki-sempai, they arn't too well today." Yasie said looking at Haruhi. Haruhi and Tsukiyo sat on the couch.

"Tomorrow." Tsukiyo said to Haruhi. "Hai." Haruhi whispered. "Tomorrow?" Tamaki asked. "Otou-san, Nozomi-kaa-san, and Kotoko-obaa-chan's death annivercry." Tsukiyo whispered.

The pain was too much for them the 2 girls ran out of the room. Haruhi headed towards the park while Tsukiyo ran towards the forest that's a couple miles out of the town.

* * *

'Okaa-san its too painful how can I go on?' Haruhi thought when she sat on a swing set. She looked over at the small pond. Haruhi let a tear slip down her cheek.

"Haruhi you could have told every one what you were going through, you didn't have to hide your pain. " Said a voice. Haruhi turned around to see...

* * *

Tsukiyo ran into the famillar forest. Her legs burned from running over 3 miles. Tears blurred her vision. She finally stopped when she reached a grave marker.

"Otou-san I can't do this anymore. It hurts too much please help." Tsukiyo cried to the grave which read:

Tachi Shi Kurayami

A loving Father

A devoted Lover

A beloved Brother

Died protecting his youngest daughter, he brought honor to all of his people and to his family.

Tsukiyo passed out next to the grave, tears running down her cheeks. Her last words that she whispered before passing out was, "Otou-san gomennasai."

* * *

Okay Chapter 5

Who finds Haruhi? What will Happen to Tsukiyo

Oh btw no more chapters till i get votes

oh and vote on who is behind Haruhi and who will fine Tsukiyo and it can **Not** be the same person

8/15/10

Shadow Kurayami


	6. Halloween and Pain

Shadow Kurayami: Chapter 6 is here!

Most of the pics are on my profile

* * *

Haruhi turned around to see Kyouya standing there behind her. "How did you fine me Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked wiping her tears. "Your father. He told me about your love for this park." Kyouya said sitting on the swing next to her. They both sat and watched the sun set.

* * *

Tsukiyo blinked the sleep away in her eyes. She soon sat up and saw the sun setting. "I've been here all day haven't I otou-san?" Tsukiyo questioned the tombstone. "Hai, Kurayami-san you have." A dark voice said from behind her. "N-Nekozawa-sempai? How did you know where I was?" Tsukiyo asked shocked. "I have my ways." He said bowing towards the tombstone then sat next to Tsukiyo pulling his cloke off. "So, what got you so upset you ran from school to come here." Umihiko asked. "Today." She whispered. "Because it's Halloween?" He asked. "Kinda. Today is my birthday and it is the annivercy of my otou, okaa, and oba-san's deaths." She whispered hiding her face in her knees. Umihiko pulled her into his arms. "It's alright to cry Kurayami-san." He said softly. "Tsukiyo." She whispered sniffling. He nodded understanding. He saw Tsukiyo take a deep breath and in a light voice she started to sing

_Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka de_

Kotoba no nai sekai de bokura wa ai wo kataru itsuka kimi ni  
todoku made  
Kizu darake no kainade daki yoseta kuchibiru no  
Haritsumeta negai tokashitakute  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yaoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made

Iitami wo mada shiranai kodomo dake no yarikata de  
Kimi wa kimi wo tozashiteru  
Mimimoto de sasayaita hajimete no ai no kotoba massugu na hitomi  
madowasetai  
Nee kimi wo dakishimete atatamerareru naraba  
Donna batsu mo tsumi mo ima wa kowakunai

Tsuki no Curse  
Tsumetai yume kara samete kimi to tadayoi tsunagiatte  
Dokomade yukou ai no shijima wo te ni suru made  
Nee aishiatta kako no utsukushisa sutesareba  
Ashita motto kirei na yoru e yukeru kara

Tsuki no curse  
Tsumetai yume no naka kara kimi wo tooku tsuresaritakute  
Dokomade yukeru ai wo shinjite ii basho made dokomade yukeru ai  
wo shinjite ii basho made  
Yoru no mukou futari dake de

"You have a beautiful voice...Kirai-chan." Umihiko smiled. She blushed lightly, the full moon shined on her. "You know huh?" She asked. "Hai."  
-+-+-+-+-+

Haruhi looked up at the moon. "It seems like a tsukiyo huh?" Kyouya said. "Huh?" Haruhi questioned.

"A moonlit night."  
"Hai, it is."  
"So Halloween is the annivercy?"  
"Hai, it is also Tsukiyo-chan's birthday."

Kyouya looked at Haruhi wide eyed. He never noticed when their birthdates were. "Is she always quiet about her pain?" He questioned. "Yea... She has been like that since my okaa, ojii, and obaa-sans died. She only showed pain to Koshiro, Koshii, Nashano, and Yasie." Haruhi said looking up at the moon. "Why not you?" Kyouya aked looking at her. "She was always conforting me, when I was around she put on a brave face and protected me from my pain and her own." Haruhi said. "In a way she is my older sister, and she always had protected me from everyone even myself." Haruhi finished. Haruhi took a deep breah and started singing forgetting the Kyouya was with her.

_Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
Mezamereba makuramotoni wa  
SUTEKI na PUREZENTO ga  
Oitearu yo to  
Kami wo nade nagara_

Aikawarazu sono senaka wa  
Chiisaku tayori nakute  
Dakedo tanoshii hanashi nara  
Warai aeteita

Sore nano ni hito wa doushite  
Onaji you na ayamachi  
Ato nando kuri kaeshitara  
Koukai dekiru no

Omoidashite iru  
Houmutta HAZU no  
Itsuka no yoru

Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
Mezamereba makuramotoni wa  
SUTEKI na PUREZENTO ga  
Oitearu yo to  
Kami wo nade nagara

Watashi wa kitai ni hazumu mune  
Kakae nagara mo nemuri ni tsukimashita  
Yagate otozureru yoruake wo  
Kokoro machi ni shite

Mezameta watashi no makuramoto  
Ookina KUMA no nuigurumi imashita  
Tonarini iru hazu no anata no  
Sugata to hiki kaeni

Anata wa mukashi iimashita  
Mezamereba makuramotoni wa  
SUTEKI na PUREZENTO ga  
Oitearu yo to  
Kami wo nade nagara...

Kyouya stared in wonder never before hearing her voice. When she was to be in the play at Lobalia she lipsynced. He smirked, he was the first of the host to hear her singing voice so he won the bet between the hosts.

~Flashback~

"She lipsycing..." Hikaru stated. "Hai." Kaoru agreed. "Hmmm. I wonder what her voice actually sounds like when she sings. And since we _ARE _in her class we most likely will be the first to find out." The twins said with smirks. "No!" Tamaki argued. "Ne. Tama-chan, Hika-chan how about we all bet on who will hear Haru-chan sing first?" Hunny said. "Great idea Hunny-Sempai." Kaoru said.

~End~

~~Haruhi/Tsukiyo's POV~~

They glanced at the watch on their wrists. "OH SHIT I'M LATE!" They yelled running away from the men they were with. This effectly left Umihiko and Kyouya curious and confused.

~~End POV~~

"Yasie! Pick me up over at the forest!" Tsukiyo said into her phone running to the main road. "Nashano is already on his way he had a good feeling that you were there." Yasie chuckled into the phone. 'Shit not good, it's really akward with him right now.' She thought as she hung the phone up.  
She got to the main road and saw Nashano leaning against his motorcycle. "Nash, thank you." Tsukiyo whispered. "Hai, here." He said pushing a helmet into her hands. 'He's angry with me. I know it. He tried to hide it but its showing.' She thought hiding her face in his back while the rode off to a small gig they had in a night club. It was a club her brothers owned so they always played there.

"Tsuki!" A girl yelled waving her hands wildly. "Hey Jade-chan whats up?" Tsukiyo said when she got off the bike. "Not much I missed you!" Jade said hugging Tsukiyo tightly. "Hello Jade." Nashano and Yasie said passing the hyper girl. "Nashano. Yasie." She said glaring at the men. "Haru! You look so kawaii!" Jade yelled while she practally molested Tsukiyo, then she went and did the same thing to Haruhi. Nashano and Yasie glared at the gay woman.

"Nashano, Yasie your up first." Kuroune said after fixing up the stage for the group. "Stupid Kid?" Nashano asked. "Hai." Yasie answered grabbing a gutair.

_There are things that used to make me smile_  
_One of them was you for just a little while_  
_You left me for dead so far away_  
_I replaced you with fear and shame_  
_You'll be happy on the day I die_

_There are things that used to make me laugh  
But now they're deeply buried in the past  
I left them there so far away  
Replaced my humor with my pain  
I'll be happy on the day it dies_

Remember when I said I love you  
Well, forget it I take it back  
I was just a stupid kid back then  
I take back every word that I said

There are things that used to make you cry  
One of them was me for just a little while  
Why is it that you had to say  
Goodbye in your special way  
You slashed the tires on my car

Remember when I said I love you  
Well, forget it I take it back  
I was just a stupid kid back then  
I take back every word that I said

Remember when I said I love you  
Well, go ahead I take it back  
I was just a stupid kid back then  
I take back every word that I said

Nashano and Yasie looked over at Haruhi and Tsukiyo, then laughed, hard. Jade forced Tsukiyo into different costumes then the ones she picked out.

Haruhi was Tresure Cat from Alice in Wonderland. Haruhi had her make-up done and she was beat red from embarssment.

Tsukiyo was dressed as a naughty nun. To put it nicely she was pissed off. Jade handed her a black ruler to pull off the outfit.

The girls noticed that the guys were laughing so they glared but then remembered the costumes that Jade got for them,

Yasie was dressed up a Nacho Libre, from a American movie that Jade had watched over the internet while she was chatting with her brother.

And Nashano was dressed as...a tooth fairy. Tsukiyo, Haruhi, and Yasie burst out laughing his costume was a...monstrosity!  
-

Nekozawa looked up at the full moon while in his limo. He passed a small group outside of Tsukiyomi Ai, a nightclub. 'Black moon love? Intresting name.' He thought.

He looked to his right and saw a younge woman holding onto a giant sythe. Her eyes were a dark lavender color. 'Assassin from hell?' He questioned/thought.

The woman next to her was carrying a small sown up stuffed cat. Hey long hair looked like designs on her dress.'Vampire princess maby?' He thought again.

The tallest male had blood splattered all over him. He had a cape, a top hat, and a long blade. 'Vampire.' He nodded.

And the last male was shirtless showing off his toned upperbody, 6-pack-abs mainly, and deep red devil horns and a devil tail. His eyes were a light shade of blood red. 'The devil?' He questioned in his head.

"Driver stop." He spoke softly but loud enough for the driver to hear. Nekozawa opened the door and stepped out. "Be back in an hour." He told the driver. "Nekozawa-sampai what are you doing here?" a male voice asked. He turned around and saw Kyouya, Tamaki, Mori, Hunny, Hikaru, and Kaoru. "I saw someone who I thought I knew." Nekozawa said. "Want to come with us trick-or-treating? Its a commoner tradition!" Tamaki exclamed. He blinked after replying yes and he saw what they were all wearing.

Tamaki was dressed up as a prince, except it was a modern prince with a white gun and a crown on his head.

Kyouya looked like a dark assassin. He held onto a long blade, which was in a black case. He wasn't wearing his glasses eather.

Hunny was dressed up as a white bunny, he was holding an oversized carrot plushy which looked even larger then him.

Mori was dressed up as a ninja warrior. A modern ninja warrior. He carried a sword and he had a fake tatoo on his upper arm.

Kaoru was dressed in all green and he held a large dragon designed sythe. He looked like a Dragon warrior.

And Hikaru was dressed up as a red water elementalist. He had a large fake red tatoo on his abs.

* * *

Okay so this chapter is done.

Songs are Tsuki no Curse by Okina Reika, Teddy Bear by Ayumi Hamasaki, and Stupid Kid by Alkaline Trio

I love love love! the costumes that they all have in the end


	7. Almost Caught and ExBfs

Okay Chapter 7

pics on profile

"Haru-chan! Tsuki-chan! One more song please." Jade begged the girls after the group stepped out of the club. "Do we hav-" The two started. "YES!" Jade yelled at them dragging them inside.

The hosts and Nekozawa watched as the small group were draged into Tsukiyomi Ai. The followed. They heard the music start.

(_**Both Guys **__Both Girls _Background singers)

_**I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
**_(Good girls go bad) _**  
**_  
_**I know your type  
**_(Your type) _**  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
**_(One bite) _**  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control **_  
_**  
She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild **_

Nashano went towards Tsukiyo while Yasie went towards Haruhi.__

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

(bad, bad, bad) _**  
Good girls go bad  
**_(bad, bad, bad) _**  
Good girls go bad **_

The girls went into the guys faces and started to sing._**  
**_  
_I know your type  
_(Your type) _  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
_(That guy) _  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control _

The girls shook their heads giving them the wild messy look._  
___

**She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild**

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad

Haruhi and Tsukiyo fell back into a group of girls._I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__**I make them good girls go bad **_

Haruhi pressed herself against Yasie while Tsukiyo put her back to Nashano's front.__

I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

(Bad, bad, bad) _**  
Good girls go bad  
**_(Bad, bad, bad) __

**Good girls go bad**

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

Tsukiyo rolled her hips then turned around sending a smirk toward Haruhi._**  
**__  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance _

Yasie noticed the smirk and gripped Haruhi's hips so she couldn't roll her hips. __

Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance

The girls fanned themselves singing the next line while the guys twirled them around._**  
**__  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
__**  
I make them good girls go bad  
**_(Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance)__

**I make them good girls go  
make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad**

_I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
__**  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad **_  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
_**Good girls go bad **_  
(Bad, bad, bad)  
_**Good girls go **_

They stopped. Tsukiyo was hanging onto Nashano with her head tipped back, and his hands on her hips. Haruhi had her back against Yasie's front, her hands were gripping his right arm which was fisted in her hair while his other arm was around her waist. The group was panting but not so much that the aduience noticed.

The crowed around Nekozawa and the hosts were cheering madly while Tamaki, Hikaru, Hunny, and Kaoru's jaws were dropped.

"Haru-chan can sing? And Nash-kun, Sie-kun, and Tsuki-chan do too?" Hunny questioned Mori. "Ah..." Mori said nodding speachless from the event. "Mama! Did you know our daughter could sing?" Tamaki yelled at Kyouya. "Hai, I found out earlier that she could sing." Kyouya said.

The group got off stage and went outside. "Heh. Gomen Haruhi-chan." Yasie said handing Haruhi a brush. Tsukiyo grabbed a comb from Nashano's back pocket running the comb through her hair. Haruhi brushed her hair out.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled running towards the group. They split letting Tamaki run between them to trip and fall flat on his face. "Musume-chan, imouto-chan you sounded just like Ai and Kirai from Loving Life, Killing Hate." Tamaki exclamed. Tsukiyo froze.

"Excuse me. I forgot something inside." Tsukiyo said walking back inside. 'Damn it! That baka saying it that loud, is he trying to ruin us.' Tsukiyo thought grabbing her. "Lets go, Haruhi-chan." Tsukiyo said giving her a fake smile. Haruhi gived her a small forced smile.

They girls started to lead the group when they bumped into a couple of guys. "Gome- Koiji?" Tsukiyo asked confused at seeing him. "Konzatsu?" Haruhi questioned.

"Haruhi? Tsukiyo?" The two men asked. They looked about 18 or 19 years old. "Um Konbonwa." Tsukiyo said shyly. 'Why are they back!' Haruhi and Tsukiyo yelled in their heads.

"Tsuki-chan, Haru-chan who are they?" Hunny asked. Tsukiyo mumbled something unautoable. "Im Koiji Tanryoku." Koiji said bowing slightly. "And I am Konzatsu Chishiki." Konzatsu said bowing. "We are also they're ex boyfriends." They said pointing at the girls. Koiji pointed at Tsukiyo while Konzatsu pointed at Haruhi.

"You two." The twins pointed at Koiji and Konzatsu. "Dated them." Points at Haruhi and Tsukiyo. "Who broke up with whom?" They asked. "I broke up with Koiji, and Konzatsu broke up with Haruhi." Tsukiyo said softly not looking at Koiji. "Okay. One question. WHY!" They yelled.

'The bastards spread around that we were sluts who fucked them anywhere at anytime. Then they blackmailed us after they found out our secret.' Tsukiyo thought.

"She broke up with me because Konzatsu and I were moving to France and she didn't want a long distance relationship, eventhough I did. Same with Konzatsu, but vise virsa." Koiji said. When the group look towards the girls Koiji and Konzatsu smirked evily.

"I'm leaving. Now." Tsukiyo said grabbing Haruhi's hand pulling her away from the jerks. Nekozawa, Nashano, and Yasie followed them. While the hosts talked to the DN Angel look alikes.

Kyouya heard Tamaki asking questions like, "What were they like?" "What did they look like." "We they as adorable as they are now?" Koiji and Konzatsu pulled out a picture. "KAWAII!" Tamaki and Hunny yelled while the twins blushed when they looked at the pictures. "Tsukiyo-chan wears glasses?" Tamaki asked. "Hai, I think she looks cuter with them on dont you?" Koiji asked making fast friends with all of the hosts except Mori, and Kyouya.

'Phase one. Finished, onto phase two.' Koiji thought.

"Too bad that Tsukiyo said she compleatly hated me when we broke up." Koiji said with a fake depressed face. "What why would she say that?" Kaoru asked. "She jumped to conclusions saying I only used her for sex, and that I was cheating on her." Koiji said. "Yea, and poor Konzatsu caught Haruhi cheating on him with that Nashano guy. When I saw Tsukiyo making out with that Yasie." Koiji continued the lie. "We wanted to prove the rumors wrong but, we were the ones who were wrong." Konzatsu said.

"Know what screw the trick-or-treating I'm going to the studio." Tsukiyo growled after Nekozawa was picked up by the driver. "I agree." The rest nodded. Tsukiyo and Haruhi hiked up their dresses some and go onto the back of Yasie and Nashano's motorcycles. They quickly drove to the studio.

"Rockstar 101." Haruhi said after changing. Nashano set up the camara.

Tsukiyo and Haruhi were dressed in black leotards. The only difference was that Tsukiyo's was a fishnet style while Haruhi's were a checker print.

_I told ya, I told ya  
I told ya baby 6x_

Haruhi and Tsukiyo stook pointing at the camara with The guys behind them.

_Got up In the club  
Posted in the back  
Feelin so good  
Lookin so badd  
Rockin this skirt_

Tsukiyo started grinding against Haruhi while the guys ran their hands over their bodies.  
_  
__Rockin this club  
Got my middle finger up I don't really give a fuck_Haruhi started to dance with Yasie, Tsukiyo danced with Nashano while all 4 of them flipped off the camara

_Rockin these diamonds  
I'm rockin this chain  
Make sure u get a picture I'm rockin my fame  
To be what you is you gotta be what you are  
The only thing I'm missing is a black guitar__  
_  
Nashano tossed Tsukiyo her black guitar. Tsukiyo dipped down then spun around handing the guitar off to Haruhi who danced with it.

_I'm a rockstar  
Hey baby ima a rockstar  
Hey baby  
Big citys bright lights  
Sleep all day long nites  
2x___

Oh baby ima 7x

_6 inch walker  
Big shit talker  
I never play the victim I'd rather be the stalker__  
_  
Tsukiyo jumped onto Nashano's back, whom in which fliped her over into his arms letting her do a flip over his arm. Haruhi jumped onto Yasie and did a handstand on his sholders then fell against his chest.

_So baby take me in  
I disobey the law  
Make sure you frisk me good check my panties & my bra__  
_  
Yasie placed his hands on Haruhi's lower abdomen while Nashano's hands were over Tsukiyo's chest. From the position of the camara it looked like Yasie and Nashano were caressing their womanly areas.

_Wildin out  
A crazy house wit my white jacket on  
Won't you come and sign me out  
To be what you is you gotta be what you are_Nashano slipped a restrant jacket onto Tsukiyo while Yasie tied Haruhi to her.  
_  
__The only thing I'm missing is my black guitar_

Chorus 2x

Oh baby ima 7x

Heeeeyyyy I'm rockin out tonite  
Cause I can't wait til tommorow  
Ima live my whole life in the nite  
Cause I aint got time to borrow  
I'm rockin out tonite  
Why wait til tommorow  
Ima live my whole life in the nite

__

Chorus 2x

_  
_They knelt on the ground while the guys held onto their heads.

The group headed home, Haruhi slept in Tsukiyo's room while they both hoped whatever lies Koiji and Konzatsu told them they didn't believe.


	8. Rumors and a Emergency

Chapter 8

* * *

Tsukiyo woke up around 5am. She quietly went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes and took a shower. "Tsukiyo-chan?" Haruhi asked rubbing her eyes when Tsukiyo had finally finished her shower. "Go back to sleep Haru-chan." She spoke softly to Haruhi. Haruhi complied and went to sleep.

She walked down the stairs amd saw Nashano asleep on the couch with a bottle of Koshiro's scotch. She sighed and put the bottle in the sink, then started brewing some coffee.

'Great. Just great.' She though. 'Nashano is going to be hung over, Haruhi will be upset, Yasie pissed. And to top it all off Koiji and Konzatsu are spreading rumors to the hosts.' She fell to the ground. 'Damn it girl stop stressing!' She yelled at herself. She picked herself up and made the bentos for lunch today.

* * *

The group sat in their classroom then Yasie noticed that Hikaru was glancing at Tsukiyo the he had a discusted look on his face.

'Thats it!' Nashano though. He shot up from his seat. "What the hell is your problem Hitachiin!" Nashano yelled in Hikaru's face. "The slut thats sitting near me." Hikaru spoke calmly.

"Class we have two new student teachers today. Koiji Tanryoku and Konzatsu Chishiki." The sensai said smiling. The two men went and sat behind Tsukiyo and Nashano.

And what seemed like forever the day finally ended. Haruhi slowly got up and went to music room 3 with Tsukiyo and Nashano following. Yasie had to go meet Kin for a meeting.

They walked into the room to see, Tamaki, Kaoru, Hunny, and Hikaru talking to Koiji and Konzatsu. 'Great. Just fucking great.' Haruhi thought. Tamaki stood up. "Haruhi we know that Tsukiyo has been making you do things you dont want to do." Tamaki said his voice void of emotion. "We all know you and we know that you would never harm someone like Konzatsu, unless someone forced you too." Hikaru said looking over at Tsukiyo.

"You think that I forced Haruhi to do what!" Tsukiyo yelled. "Tamaki tell me do you even have proof that this happened?" Kyouya asked. "Koiji and Konzatsu told us everything Kyouya! You know that!" Hikaru yelled. Kaoru and Hunny stayed quiet not knowing what to think. 'Haru-chan would tell us if someone was making her do something. Right?' Hunny questioned himself while he hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"Fuck off Hitachiin! Suoh!" Nashano growled at the men. "Why dont you Horshiro! We know you were apart of it!" Hikaru growled while he glared at Tsukiyo. "Tsuki-chan, you wouldn't make Haru-chan do anything she wouldn't want to do right?" Hunny asked walking up to Tsukiyo.

"Never Hunny-sempai, I would never-" Tsukiyo was cut off when her chest constricted and she fell to the ground unconcious.

"Tsukiyo!" Haruhi yelled. She tried to run towards Tsukiyo, but Tamaki grabbed her around the waist. Yasie was on the phone in a second while Nashano lifted Tsukiyo into his arms. "Tamaki let me go!" Haruhi yelled struggling in Tamaki's arms.

"They are on the way." Yasie spoke worried for his friend. "Bastards this is you fault." Nashano said to Koiji, Konzatsu, Tamaki, and Hikaru.

Nashano sat in the corner with Tsukiyo. "Is she alright?" Nekozawa spoke from the darkness. "No. She could die." Nashano said. "Umihiko-kun, Nashano-kun." Tsukiyo spoke from her unconcious state.

A group of men came into the room with a gurney. Nashnao set her onto the gurney. "Haruhi, Nashano, Yasie. Lets go we are going to take my car to the hospital." Nekozawa said. "No, I'm riding with Tsukiyo." Nashano said running after the paramedics.

A loud slap was heard, Tamaki was holding his cheek. "For once listen Tamaki Souh! The bastards that told you that shit were lying! They are still pissed that we didn't share the fame with them from our ba-!" Haruhi covered her mouth realizing what she was saying. "From your what?" Kaoru asked. "From our band. Tamaki was right on the dot when he said Haruhi sounded like Ai from Loving Life, Killing Hate. We are that group." Yasie said leading the rest of the group from the room.

* * *

Okay i know short chapter

This is the time for pairings

i will only take one from each person


	9. Hospital

Chapter 9

Nashano, Haruhi, and Yasie sat in Tsukiyo's hospital room. Umihiko went to get coffee for Haruhi. "Tsukiyo-chan. I'm so sorry." Haruhi whispered. She looked around the room and saw Yasie sitting against the wall in the chair asleep. Nashano was holding Tsukiyo's hand resting his head on the bed asleep. "I don't blame you Haruhi." Tsukiyo spoke softly not wanting to wake up the two sleeping men. "Tsukiyo?" She questioned. "Hai, I'm awake." Tsukiyo said glancing to her right where Nashano is. "What time is it?" Tsukiyo asked when Umihiko stepped into the room. "Four in the morning." He spoke quietly handing Haruhi a cup of coffee.

"Go home, get some sleep. I'll be fine so take the guys and go home. All of you, please." Tsukiyo asked. "I'll call another driver. Tsukiyo, as soon as the doctor says you can leave call me." Umihiko said writing his cell and house phone on a piece of paper then put it in her bag. 'Hai." Tsukiyo said softly befor going back to sleep.

Haruhi shook Yasie's sholder slightly. "Yasie wake up." Haruhi said softly. Yasie just turned his head. "Have it your way then." She said lifting her foot. "Wake up!" Haruhi hissed quietly stomping on Yasie's foot. "Fuck!" Yasie yelled. He quickly closed his mouth when he saw Tsukiyo and Nashano asleep. "Wake up Nash, Tsukiyo said for us to go home." Haruhi said softly.

"He'll say no. You know that right. Last time she was in the hospital Tachi had to drag him out." Yasie said softly while he watched Nashano grip Tsukiyo's hand tighter. "Yea, but I worry about what Tsukiyo will do. I can tell that she likes both Umihiko and Nashano. Just in the end I don't want any of them to get hurt." Haruhi said softly. 'And what about yourself? Whom do you like?' Yasie thought.

"She hates me..." Tamaki whispered falling back onto the couch. "Same here." Hikaru said. They were in Kyouya's living room. "You accused Tsukiyo of forcing Haruhi to do something before you even talked to eather of them." Kaoru said. "Yea! Kao-chan and I were not sure so we kept quiet. We wanted to talk to Tsuki-chan and Haru-chan first." Hunny said to the two depressed men.

"Ne, Kyo-chan did you know that Tsuki-chan and Haru-chan were Ai and Kirai?" Hunny asked the Shadow King. "I had my ideas about it when she sang infront of me earlier." Kyouya said. Kyouya picked up his phone. "Hello I would like to talk to Kin Mitsuko." He said into the phone.

(**Kin **_Kyouya_)

**Hello? Who is this?**

_I am Kyouya Ootori. I was wondering about Tsukiyo Kurayami and Haruhi Fujioka._

**Who?**

_Um, Ai and Kirai?_

**Ah! Them I never call them by their real names only stage names. How do you know them? Please dont say you know Koiji and Konzatsu.**

_Yes I do know them-_

**Just great. Now we have to go to Europe or maby America. Should have had the guys go after them when I had the chance.**

_I am no friend of theirs. Tsukiyo had a heart problem and she is currently in the hospital._

**Again? That girl is always in the hospital for something. Broken limbs, cucussions, strept throat, heart problems. What next shes prego?**

_Miss Mitsuko I just called to inform you about that. Goobye._

Kyouya hung up the phone. "Well it is confermed, they are Ai and Kirai, which means that Nashano and Yasie are Ikioi and Satsugai." Kyouya said.

"Why wouldn't she tell us?" Hikaru asked. "From the way Kin had put it, Koiji and Konzatsu are the reason." Kyouya said.

"But-."

"The reason why they would do that to the girls is unknown to me. Only people who know are Haruhi, Tsukiyo, Nashano, Yasie, Koiji, and Konzatsu." Kyouya said. Hikaru's phone started to ring.

(_Hikaru _Caller)

_Hello?_

Hikaru its Haruhi. 

_Haruhi? I'm sorry for what happened earlier._

Don't tell me tell Tsukiyo.

_Is she okay? Everyone is worried about you and her._

She is okay for now. Really all of you are worried? Hn, from the way you and Tamaki treated her I wouldn't be too sure.

_We are. We shouldn't have believed the rumors. Why would Koiji and Konzatsu do that to you two._

Why else? To alienaite us from everyone. He did that to us in Jr. High now they are they are trying to do that to us here.

_I understand that but why would they do that?_

Jelously, Hate, etc. We were famous before we met them and when we told them to put it lightly they were pissed off. Koiji was always jelous of Nashano while Konzatsu was jelous of Yasie.

_Why?_

Look up any of out music videos. You'll see why. But after they found out they black mailed us. Spreas rumors around school the we'd fuck them anytime anywhere. I was afraid to break up with Konzatsu so when Tsuki broke up with Koiji he broke up with me.

_Oh. I understand. I'm gonna put Tono on. He wants to talk to you._

Hai.

Hikaru handed the phone to Tamaki. Tamaki was shaking slightly afraid that Haruhi would yell at him.

(**Tamaki **Haruhi)

**Hi, daughter.**

Hello, Tamaki-sempai.

**I'M SO SORRY DAUGHTER! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! TELL MY IMOUTO I'M SORRY!**

Tamaki. Thank you. You will be getting the check for my new hearing aid I now need.

**I'LL GET YOU AS MANY AS YOU NEED! I'M SORRY!**

Tamaki! Shut! Up!

**Eep! Sorry.**

If you want to say sorry to Tsukiyo go tell her yourself and tell Hikaru that too. She is in the hospital downtown. Goodbye.

Tamaki stared at the phone. "She hung up." He said softly handing the phone back to the owner. "Kyouya! Order flowers, plushies, chocolate, and a vacation retreat to the hot springs in Kyoto!" Tamaki yelled out. "Tomarrow. It's 4:30 in the morning. Go to sleep." Kyouyas said walking up the stairs to guest bedroom. The others followed suit.

Tsukiyo awoke around 8 in the morning. She sighed when she saw Nashano asleep. She sat up and stroked his hair while he slept.

The door opened. "Imouto-chan! It is I, Tamaki-onii-san!" Tamaki yelled entering the room effectivly waking Nashano. "What do you want?" Nashano hissed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "We wanted to aplogize for what happened yesterday." Hikaru said softly. Tsukiyo watches as men started bringing in balloons, plushies, candy boxes, and two baskets.

Nashano and Tsukiyo looked at eachother. "Um... Tamaki..." Tsukiyo said softly. "Please call me Tamaki-onii-san again." He said giving Tsukiyo a puppy pout. "Fine, Tamaki-onii-san. I don't need all that. I'm getting out of the hospital tonight and Umihiko-kun said he would give me a ride home." Tsukiyo said. "Umihiko, you mean Nekozawa-sempai!" Tamaki yelled. "Hai." She said. "No! No. No dirty boys are going to touch my imouto-chan!" Tamaki yelled again.

"Hm. Kyouya-sempai can you show my _onii-san _one of the bands music videos." Tsukiyo said with an evil smirk. "What song?" Kyouya asked with a smirk of his own. "My first kiss." Nashano jumped in. Kyouya typed in the video and had Tamaki, and the others watch it.

"NO! You and Ha-Haruhi can't do that!" Tamaki yelled. "Well, too bad. Haruhi was my first kiss and she was mine so.." Tsukiyo trailed off when she stuck her tounge out at Tamaki.

The group stood slightly shocked. "Your first kiss..." Tamaki asked falling apart. "Hai. A friend of ours had dared us in grade school to kiss, and we did. So yea." Tsukiyo said opening a box of chocolates. She offered Nashano a piece, the she ate one while they watched Tamaki fall apart.

"Tsuki-chan, who was the first boy you kissed. Oh Haru-chan's first boy kiss too!" Hunny asked jumping onto the bed. "Haji Kaimi..." Tsukiyo said dreamily. "And Haru-chan?" Hunny asked excited while every male in the room except for Nashano listened. "Karasu Houseki." Tsukiyo said. "Arn't they the two hottest guys at the high school we were going to?" Nashano asked. "Hai~" Tsukiyo said in a daze.

"Noone can live up to our standards of BEAUTY!" Tamaki exclamed taking a pose. "Compaired to them Tamaki you look like a AV geek." Tsukiyo shot at him. "Why didn't you two go out with them." Kaoru asked curious. "Work. We would have jumped at the oppertunity except when they did we had a concert, and we were afraid they'd do what the bastards did." Tsukiyo explained. There began an akward silence

"Sooooo Nash, where are my clothes?" Tsukiyo said breaking the silence. "Heh. Well the doctors took em, and Haru hasn't came by with your new clothes." Nashano said. "Wrong!" Haruhi said like a game show host when she entered the room. Tsukiyo grabbed the clothes and went kicked everyone out of the room.

"Okay who the hell picked out my clothes?" Tsukiyo asked when she came out in a black and purple corsetted dress. "Oh just someone we know..." Haruhi said with a smirk. "Who?" Tsukiyo asked in a demanding voice. "Me." Nekozawa said walking down the hall with two familliar men. "H-Haji-kun?/ Ka-Karusu-kun?" Tsukiyo and Haruhi stuttered looking at the two dark sexy men.

To Be Continued!


	10. Surprises and Autographs

ShadowKurayami: Chappy 10!

so far pairings are

Nashano/Tsukiyo yea i know i wanted nekozawa too but this one was so much easier

Haruhi/ eather Kyouya, One of the Twins, or Yasie

"Tsuki? Haru?" The two men asked. The girls nodded slowly trying to digest that the two men were there. Tsukiyo shook her head slightly and noticed Haji's arm was wrapped around Karasu's waist. "Ne. Haji-kun, you and Karasu an item?" Tsukiyo asked quietly walking up to the two men. Said men blushed lightly. "Kawaii!" Tsukiyo giggled.

"Did she-" Haruhi was cut off by Nashano and Yasie nodding. Tsukiyo started to chat with the Haji while Karasu made some small commets every now and again. "So why you guys here?" Tsukiyo asked hugging Haji, then Karasu. "Umihiko is my cousin so since our parents want me to get out of my 'Phase' they wanted me to hang out with some of Umihiko's female friends." Haji said putting quoats with his fingers when he said phase. "Tsu-chan your so lucky, Koshiro and Koshii were ok with you being bi." Karasu said softly.

Tsukiyo's eyes hardened. "Koshii and Koshiro...died 3 years ago..." Tsukiyo said softly. Karasu's eyes widened and he hugged the smaller woman saying how sorry he was. "Karasu its okay." Tsukiyo whispered. "So when'd you two get together?"Tsukiyo asked changing the subject. Karasu blushed and mumbled something. Haji chuckled. "Hm, what was that I didn't heat that?" Tsukiyo said playfully putting her hand to her ear. "A month!" Karasu shouted with a dark red blush. Tsukiyo and Haji laughed while Karasu hid his face in Haji's sholder.

Tsukiyo smiled at the other group and wrapped her arms around Haji. Karasu smirked and put Tsukiyo between him and his boyfriend. Nashano had to keep from laughing when he saw Tamaki's reaction, he heard the earlier conversation between Haji, Karasu, and Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo smiled and gave Haruhi a knowing look. Haruhi smiled and went on the other side of Karasu, letting him wrap an arm around her waist. Tamaki blew a fuse as soon and the girls leaned into the guys. "What the fuck! You've know the guys for twenty minuets and your all over them?" Tamaki yelled. "They are together Tamaki..." Haruhi and Tsukiyo mumbled. Karasu and Haji looked at eachother then busted out laughing.

Nashano put his arms around Tsukiyo's waist. "We gotta go guys. We have work." Haruhi said grabbing onto Yasie's hand pulling him down the hall with Nashano and Tsukiyo following. "Autographs at the school?" Tsukiyo asked. "Yea." Nashano said slowing down some so he can talk to Tsukiyo.

"Um Tsukiyo...can we talk for a sec."Nashano stopped infront of his motorcycle while Haruhi and Yasie left the lot. "Sure Nash." She said softly. "I know you said you weren't sure about my feelings for me but, I'll wait. I love you Tsukiyo so I'll wait for you." Nashano said then softly pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Nashano I.." Tsukiyo started

Haruhi leaned against Yasie enjoying the soothing sound of the purring engine. 'Yasie's right...who do I like. I mean yea I like Yasie but, I think I have feelings for Kyouya, Hikaru, Kaoru. Who do I pick?' She thought looking up at Yasie in the side-view mirror.

They reached the house and pulled up to the garage to see Tsukiyo and Nashano already in there. "Okay how the fuck did you get here so fast?" Yasie asked irritated from the half hour drive. "Short cuts." They said sharing a knowing look.

The group went upstairs, Haruhi and Tsukiyo went into Tsukiyo's room to get a new outfit she had sketched out for Kin to get made. Haruhi had a short berry pink kimono with black and pick lacy china doll shoes. Tsukiyo had a corsetted black lolita dress, her shoes were a black and red lolita style with skull bows.

The girls walked out of the room smiling slightly at the outfits. Tsukiyo saw the guys and she blushed when she saw Nashano. He was in a pair of baggy studded jeans, and a open leather jacket, no shirt. Yasie wore a similar outfit to Nashano except instead of a jacket he had an ice blue beater on.

Nashano stood next to Tsukiyo wrapping his arm around her waist making said girl blush. 'What the hell happened between them?' Haruhi and Yasie thought looking over at the pair. "Lets go..." Tsukiyo mumbled walking with Nashano to his motorcycle. "Hurry up you two!" Nashano yelled climbing onto his motorcycle letting Tsukiyo cling to him after getting on. Yasie and Haruhi climb onto Yasie's bike. Nashano shoots down the street with Yasie on his tail. The small group drove to Ouran Acadmey.

"Ready?" Tsukiyo asked softly taking her sunglasses off. "Iie, but we gotta do it anyways." Nashano said. The small group walked between the velvet ropes that were set up and screams and yells were heard. "Ai-sama! Kirai-sama! We love you!" A group of men and some women yelled. "Ikioi-sama! Satsugai-sama!" Some girls yelled before fainting. The group idnored them and got up to the table sitting down so they can sign autographs.

A girl wearing the Ouran Middle School uniform came up with a picture of Kirai and Satsugai kissing, from their last photo shoot. "Umm...Kirai-sama...are you and Satsugai-same dating?" She asked with a blush looking at Satsugai through her lashes. "Hai, we are." Satsugai said leaning over resting his head on Kirai's sholder with a posessive smirk. "Hai we just started dating actually..."Kirai said with a deep blush. "Ne, Kirai-chan when did this happen?" Ai asked curious. 'Bitch why didn't you tell me.' She thought. Kirai signed a few more pictures noticing that many guys had nose bleeds from looking at Ai and herself. "Wouldn't you like to know Ai-chan." Kirai said with a smirk.

"Kirai-chan, Ai-chan can I have your aut-auti-autograph..." A small pre-kindergarder asked. "Sure! Who do me make this out to sweetie?" They asked in unison. "Kirimi Nekozawa..." She said shyly. 'Nekozawa-sempai's imouto?' Kirai thought. Kirai-Onee-sama! Can you guys preform a song pwease!" Kirimi asked with puppy eyes. "I'm okay with it." Satsugai said standing up. "Us too." Ai and Ikioi said doing the same. "Okay Kirimi-chan what song?" Kirai asked as some teacher brought a few microphones, two guitars, a bass, and a drum set. "Girlfriend Remix!" Kirimi exclamed just as the hosts and Umihiko walked up.

(_Ai _**Kirai **_**Both**_**)**

_**Kirai and Ai-chan REMIX  
Kirai and Ai-chan REMIX  
Kirai and Ai-chan REMIX  
Kirai and Ai-chan REMIX **_  
_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend _

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend**

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend**

Don't get it twisted Kirai got my paper on  
That means im a paper chaser I chase my paper on  
And I know we chasin paper that you be chasin on  
I just deliver the lyrics that people focus on  
Hands and a boob and a chopped up song  
Put it in a store and they go cops on  
Everybody know that its no combo  
Ya Betta lay low like popo  
Case ya aint know betta already know  
I gos in like project so  
So get it biggie mama b-r-double o-k-lyn drama  
  
_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend**

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend _

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend  
**  
**Please aint party stop  
All I knows sixteen to pop  
Told ya yall betta act on top  
Been doin this since hop mo pop  
Ahh tell tha brotha can't stop  
Fo all the mans im cracked on rocks  
Fo all the mans they love mah mas  
Style so I gotta go hard  
der than I did before  
her style is crossover  
pee wee curlin Kirai  
miss stuff is goin in  
so when you see me in the drop top shades  
in tha summa time blazin you wanna be my boyfriend.**

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend **

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend  
_  
**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend  
**  
_Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking_

Oh in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So whens it gonna sink in?  
Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinking  
_**  
**_**You wave goodbye  
Your girls a bird  
You by my side  
Make it work  
You and her that sounds absurd  
Me and you go betta ya heard?  
Ya aint hear any dumb girls laugh in the back  
that's cause I speak crack on tha track  
I'ma keep it real boy  
I'm trying to mack  
Let me know if you down with that  
Me and yo girlfriend we aint no tie  
You betta s-c-i  
I'm telling you like Jennifer Hudson  
I got plastic elastic in the back  
Of the jaguar sure cause that's whats poppin  
Tiger purses bank is filled  
Im mad cause this is nothing  
**  
_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend  
No way no way I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend _

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend **

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me  
No way no way you know it's no a secret  
Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend _

**I could be your girl Kirai be your girlfriend  
**  
**Kirai and Ai-chan **

_No way no way hey hey! _

Kirai and Ai started giggling when they saw the look of awe from Tamaki, Kirimi, and Hunny. "Another!" A main precentage of the people yelled mainly the hosts and Kirimi.  
"Tears don't fall?" Kirai asked the guys. They nodded as Kirai took a guitar while Ai switched with Ikioi, so she was on the drums and he was on the bass. Satsugai kissed Kirai's cheek as he passed her.

(**Satsugai **Ikioi **Both)**

**Lets go!**

**With blood shot eyes I watch you sleeping  
The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**

There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
  
**Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
**  
The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me are slowly fading  
Would she hear me if I calls her name?  
Would she hold me if she knew my shame?  
  
**There's always something different going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?  
**  
**Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home**

Oh! Yeah!  
  
This battered room I've seen before  
The broken bones they heal no more, no more  
With my last breath I'm choking  
Will this ever end I'm hoping  
My world is over one more time  
  
**Lets go**

**Would she hear me if i called her name?  
Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**

**There's always something to be going wrong  
The path I walk's in the wrong direction  
There's always someone fucking hanging on  
Can anybody help me make things better?**

  
**Your tears don't fall  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home  
Your tears don't fall **[tears don't fall]  
They crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come  
Better!  
  
**Your tears dont fall they crash around me  
Her conscience calls the guilty to come home.**

The small group bowed and sat back down to sign autographs. The hosts charmed their way to the front of the line while Umihiko scared his way to the front.

heh Nash and Tsuki are together. Yasie and Haruhi are confused. The hosts have no clue hahaha okayy i need someone to help me with this story okay?

Pm me if your intrested oh and i need votes for haruhi


	11. Movie Night!

Okay Chapter 11

polls for haruhi end next chapter!

Haruhi/Kyouya-**  
Yasie/Haruhi-***  
Haruhi/Hikaru-*

* * *

Hunny looked at the band and smiled. "Ai-Chan! You look so kawaii in that dress!" Hunny exclaimed. Tamaki started gushing about how cute Tsukiyo and Haruhi looked. Nashano rolled his eyes and kissed Tsukiyo's cheek softly. "Come on Ki-Chan. Let's go out tonight." Nashano said pulling Tsukiyo up with him. "Sure Su-Kun." Tsukiyo said as Nashano wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's movie night remember?" Haruhi said holding in giggles. "Oh..." The couple said.

Tsukiyo looked around then blushed realizing that she just shared her second kiss with Nashano in front of everyone there. "Um let's go..."She mumbled. Ai and Ikioi started laughing, Miss Darkness is blushing! "Shut up!" Tsukiyo yelled at her friends. "You're so cute when you blush." Nashano said softly chuckling at Tsukiyo's dark red blush. "Kirai-chan you know Satsugai-kun loves you." Ikioi called out. "Shut up or I'll say who you love baka!" Tsukiyo growled out. "You wouldn't dare…." Yasie said narrowing his eyes. "Hey Ai-Chan you wanna know Ikioi's secret crush?" She said when Haruhi wasn't listening. "I'm sorry…" Yasie said looking down. Tsukiyo sat down and kissed Yasie's cheek. "You know I'd never really do that." Tsukiyo said giving him a hug.

~~~~~~

"Awe!" Many girls squealed. The group became embarrassed for forgetting that large audience. "Uh… We have to go… Bye!" Tsukiyo and Yasie said their skin going from pale to bright red in 0 to 60. They turned around and ran away from the scene. Nashano and Haruhi chuckled, "We are going to go. You've been wonderful!" They called out to the people.

Yasie and Tsukiyo collapsed against each other laughing. "We are such bakas!" Yasie laughed. "Yea, we are!" Tsukiyo giggled. "Okay so when did you and Nash get together?" Yasie asked curious. "You know when we left the hospital how we stayed back for a little bit?" Tsukiyo asked, and Yasie nodded.

~Flashback~  
"Nashano I…" Tsukiyo started. "..I think I love you… I'm just scared; Every time I look at you my heart beats faster…" She said looking down at the ground. Nashano's face broke into a smile. "Really, Tsukiyo?" He asked hope shining in his eyes. She nodded slowly and smiled. "May I?" Nashano asked leaning in slowly. "Do you really have to ask?" She said wrapping her arms around his neck closing the gap.  
~End~

Yasie sat on his motorcycle while Tsukiyo flipped a water bottle around waiting for Nashano and Haruhi. "Dude where are they?" Tsukiyo asked. "If I knew I wouldn't be here." Yasie said. Tsukiyo sat on the ground waiting. "Yasie?" Tsukiyo asked quietly. "Hmm?" He answered. "Why haven't you told Haruhi you like her yet?" Tsukiyo asked. "I-I've seen the way those twins and the guy with the glasses look at her." Yasie said softly. "They're coming. Believe in yourself, not about what others are doing." Tsukiyo said softly.

Tsukiyo went up to Nashano and hugged him giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Let's leave them alone for a few, they need to talk." Tsukiyo whispered. Nashano nodded, and then whispered "We need to distract the hosts." Tsukiyo and Nashano walked pulling the hosts away so Yasie and Haruhi could have private time.

"Imouto! I wanna see my daughter!" Tamaki cried as Nashano helped Tsukiyo drag him away. "Tamaki-onii-san we are going to my house." Tsukiyo said softly, "Or Nashano and I could go alone, since he **is** my boyfriend." She looked towards Nashano with a smirk. "NO!" Tamaki yelled yanking Tsukiyo away from Nashano.

The couple took the hosts to their two-story house. Nashano unlocked the door after the hosts stepped out of a limo and Tsukiyo got off Nashano's motorcycle. The hosts gawked at the living room never before seen a room set up like it was.

There was a flat screen TV up against the wall, under the TV was a wii, X box 360, PS3, under the stations was a shelf full of games and on a small were some PSPs and some DSIs. In front of the TV was a glass coffee table with a small stack of sketch pads on it, and behind that was a black L shaped couch, and a recliner off to the side. To the right of the room was a large book shelf full of books ranging Fiction like manga and Si-Fi, to Non-Fiction like autobiographical books, to scenery book, to cook books. The carpet was a deep gray color while the walls were painted with different designs in the corner they all had a name in the corner.

"Who did the paintings on the wall?" Kyouya asked pushing his glasses up. "All of us. By us I mean Haruhi, Tsukiyo, Koshiro, Koshii, Yasie, and I." Nashano said as Tsukiyo into the bathroom. "The only room that the paint hasn't touched is the kitchen and that's because Haruhi and Tsukiyo won't let us." Nashano said glancing at the bathroom door when it opened. "That's because we like our kitchen the way it is." Tsukiyo said putting a pair of glasses on.

They watched as she walked into the kitchen and came out with a few bottles of soda, some cups for tea and a tea pot with hot water. "Tea or soda?" she asked setting the tray on the coffee table. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed a Dr. Pepper, Kyouya poured some tea for himself and Tamaki, Mori and Hunny asked for some water, or sweet tea and cake (Hunny). "I'll go get it." Nashano said walking into the kitchen and he came out with four cups and a couple small pieces of cake. They sat in silence for a few minutes, and then Tsukiyo started counting down from 5. "What are you doing?" Hikaru asked, Nashano stood up and opened the door, Haruhi and Yasie soon ran through the front door.

"I was counting down their arrival." Tsukiyo said sipping some of her coffee that Nashano brought into the room. "So we've been wondering why must Haruhi look like a guy to be in the Host Club?" Yasie asked. "It's a Host Club." Tamaki said. "And? At out last school we ended up being in a host club and it was awesome it was for guys and girls of all sexualities to join and be entertained by both hosts and hostesses." Yasie said grabbing Nashano's coffee. Tsukiyo took a bite of Nashano's cake then fed him a piece.  
"You guys staying the night?" Tsukiyo asked walking over to the TV crouching down. "Really, your letting us, stay the night?" Tamaki asked with his eyes shining. "Yea, why not? Nash it's your turn to pick a movie." Tsukiyo said looking at some movies. "Hm. Put on The Crazies." Nashano said remembering Tsukiyo has been looking forward to see that movie. "Okay!" Tsukiyo said happily as Haruhi went to get some popcorn. She popped the disk into the DVD player. Nashano moved over to the recliner and Tsukiyo sat in his lap, Haruhi was on the corner where the couch bends Yasie on her left followed by Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki while Kyouya, Hunny, and Mori were on the other side her.

By the time the movie reached half way through Tamaki was hiding his face along with Kaoru, and Hunny. "Baka! You're going to freaking get blown up if you run!" Tsukiyo and Haruhi yelled at the screen. Mori and Kyouya sighed at the girl's reactions, while Nashano and Yasie chuckled. The group slowly started falling asleep one by one. The first to fall asleep was Hunny, Kaoru, Hikaru, Tamaki, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi, and lastly Yasie. Tsukiyo looked up to see Nashano sound asleep she smile and got some blankets covering her friends then crawled back into Nashano's lap covering them both with a blanket after turning the TV off.


	12. AN

A/N

I Sooo sorry but everything will be updated slower!

I lost everything in my labtop its like new I was able to update Haruhi or Ai because i had it fresh in my mind... I need one more character for my Naruto characters and anyone who has sent me their bioi need an idea on who you like for it so please and thank you!


End file.
